Las no tan inquebrantables reglas de Fleur Delacour
by Simona Polle
Summary: Fleur Delacour jamás ha creído en el amor, siempre ha controlado toda sus emociones y cada aspecto de su vida. Siempre ha seguido sus reglas con los estándares de futuros esposos, lamentablemente para ella, las reglas están echas para romperse. Esta historia participa en el "Reto temático de junio: Bill y Fleur" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Esta historia participa en el "Reto temático de junio: Bill y Fleur" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

_No soy más rica que la reina de inglaterra como JK Rowling, el mundo de HP y sus personajes le pertenecen a ella_

_Es decir, por Merlín que no quiero un demanda._

* * *

**Las no tan inquebrantables reglas de Fleur Delacour.**

por Simona Polle

Silvia Delacour le había enseñado todo a su nieta Fleur. Desde que la rubia nació Silvia supo que su nieta llevaba su sangre de veela y que era fuerte, por lo que debía enseñarle como utilizar sus encantos en todo momento. Le había dicho que no importase lo que ella quería, ella lo tendría, así como ella había encantado a Jean Delacour hace ya muchos años.

Con solo catorce años Fleur había notado que su abuela tenía razón, quizá ella no era una veela, pero definitivamente en su sangre había encantos tan poderosos como los de Silvia. Había aprendido que movimientos de cabello le ayudaban para acercar a alguien, que sonrisa embobaba más, que movimiento hipnotizaba e incluso que mirada hacía que un hombre cambiara de opinión. Tenía todo bajo control.

A los dieciséis cuando su familia le permitió tener novio la cortejaba la mitad de la ciudad, tanto magos como muggles e incluso algunas criaturas que llegaban hipnotizados por la belleza de la rubia. Tuvo tres novios que hacían todo lo que ella quería, vestían tal y como Fleur pensaba que era mejor para ellos, le obsequiaban joyas, rosas y chocolates, la llevaban a los mejores lugares de Francia y el último de ellos incluso tenía sangre real.

Y a pesar de sus fantásticos novios, Fleur Delacour jamás creyó en el amor, a pesar de haber nacido en una familia constituida por este sentimiento, para ella todo era un encanto mágico de atracción que podría ser controlado y ella siempre lo iba a controlar todo. Y es que Fleur Delacour tenía reglas, reglas que jamás debían romperse, porque ella exigía lo que ella valía.

Sea quien sea que estuviese con ella debía tener un nombre respetable, un futuro prospero, con un sueldo digno para consentirla. Debía ser todo un caballero, ser ordenado y muy pulcro. Fleur no iba a salir con nadie que tuviera el cabello largo y desordenado, menos sucio, detestaba ver esa moda en la que los adolescentes llevaban colas de caballo más largas que las mujeres francesas que acostumbraban a llevar el cabello sobre los hombros. No podía trabajar en algo que exigiera demasiado esfuerzo físico, porque eso era sinónimo de obrero, de alguien sin importancia y ella no era alguien sin importancia. Su pareja debía querer pasar tiempo con ella, pero que no le exigiese demasiada preocupación y tampoco quería a alguien que tuviera una familia demasiado extensa y poco recatada. Fleur no creía que ella pudiera soportar a cuatro cuñados, ojala tuviera un hermano o dos y que fueran personas tranquilas. Su suegra también debía ser evaluada, porque no quería a nadie que se entrometiera en su relación o la juzgara o por lo menos esperaba a una mujer que no solo fuera ama de casa.

Pero definitivamente Fleur tenía algo claro, una regla fundamental que superaba a todas las otras: su futuro esposo debía ser francés, no iba a soportar a ningún extranjero sin clase a su lado.

- Gabrielle – le dijo a su pequeña hermana indicando con su mirada el día de la reunión familiar de los campeones del torneo de los tres magos– _Regarder, Gabrielle, il est parfait_.

Su pequeña hermana Gabriella, una niña de nueve años y de tanta hermosura como su hermana mayor miró confundida a Fleur. Quizá tendnía solo nueve años, pero conocía a su hermana quien la había criado para que tuviera sus mismos estándares en cuanto a hombres y el joven que ella le indicaba era todo menos lo que ella le había enseñado. Era un hombre grande y fuerte, vestía de una manera extrañan, una mezcla de rockero desenfadado y mago rudo que gustaba de la piel de dragón. Definitivamente si Fleur hubiese sido la misma de siempre le habría comentado que definitivamente odiaba esas botas de dragón. Además tenía el pelo rojo, en un tono demasiado fuerte ¡y con una cola de caballo! No se veía con clase y definitivamente su familia no indicaba ningún signo de nobleza, ya las pecas eran una señal para evitar a aquel hombre.

- Cgeo, hegmana mia, que me he enamogado.

El chico las miró por un segundo y por primera vez en su vida Gabrielle vio que su refinada y elegante hermana se sonrojaba. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Acaso las pruebas del torneo le habían afectado la cabeza?, ¿Acaso su hermana no veía esas botas de piel de dragón gastadas? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con Fleur.

Bill Weasley, como descubrió que se llamaba, era tan intrigante que decidió irse a Londres después de terminar con la locura que había sido el torneo de los tres magos, olvidar de sus planes en Francia e intentar conquistarlo. Consiguió un trabajo en el banco Gringotts, como la asistente del chico y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Bill no era una simple intriga o atracción, había algo en Bill que la enamoraba y eso era muy poco Fleur de su parte.

Mientras hacía su pasantía como ayudante de Bill descubría más señales que le indicaban que debía alejarse de él. La primera semana supo que había vuelto a vivir con sus padres, que tenía seis hermanos, todos pelirrojos, su madre era sobreprotectora y su apellido no valía nada. Pensó en volverse a Francia inmediatamente y casarse con Claude Blanc, un amigo de la familia que la había estado cortejando hace mucho tiempo, pero justo cuando iba a firmar los papeles de renuncia, Bill le sonrío detrás de un escritorio y no pudo evitar derretirse con su encanto, además de que no podía negar que lo gentil que era ofreciéndose para ayudarla con su inglés, eso debía hacer olvida el tema de su familia.

Luego descubrió que Bill era sumamente aventurero, que estar siempre limpio y pulcro como ella no era parte de sus prioridades, él podía pasar una semana atrapado en las montañas sin asearse, su ropa dejaba mucho que desear, además que por lo que había oido no tenía planeado deshacerse de lo que para ella era una horrible forma de llevar el cabello. Fleur no sabía si podía ceder en todas esas cosas, es más no sabía si podía ceder a alguna de esas cosas, pero pudo. El día de su cumpleaños, cuando llevaba un mes en Gringotts, Bill la abrazó y ella sintió un aroma fuerte y varonil que la hizo tartamudear y temblar. Definitivamente no era la persona más pulcra pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sentido de la higiene y para ser sincera tenía que admitir que ese aroma varonil le inspiraba valor y atrevimiento, la volvía loca. Se intento convencer que algún día le cortaría el cabello mientras estuviera desprevenido y haría que por arte de magia esas gastadas botas de piel de dragón desaparecieran.

Y por si todas esas cosas no bastaran para Fleur, notó que Bill jamás podría ser francés. Sonaba algo extraño cuando lo decía en voz alta frente al espejo de su habitación, pero ella tenía la esperanza de ver en él algo de Francia, pero no, era todo un mago inglés, uno de esos que eran dependientes de la familia, los que no comían crepes al desayuno y que definitivamente no gustaban tanto del café. Fleur intentó convencerse de que él definitivamente no era para ella, que lo mejor era largarse de aquel país porque definitivamente la obsesión que tenía con el chico no era sana, pero cada vez que iba a hacer algo para largarse de aquel lugar, Bill aparecía con su sonrisa perfecta y contándole alguna anécdota poco refinada sobre sus aventuras, su familia o cuando él estaba en el colegio. Historias que si hubiese escuchado de otra persona probablemente ni siquiera tomaría en cuenta, pero al venir de Bill la maravillaban.

- Mi madre nos castigó por tres semanas, pero valió la pena – le comentaba Bill alegremente un día en que habían decidido almorzar juntos porque había demasiado trabajo como para volver a sus casas a preparar comida – créeme nunca pensé que podríamos hacer que Ron quedará suspendido a siete metros del suelo.

Fleur se olvidó de todo lo que había pensado y en ese mismo almuerzo mientras le contaba una estúpida anécdota familiar decidió que ese hombre había roto todas sus reglas, pero que definitivamente la había enamorado.

Los siguientes días fueron los más frustrantes para la francesa, había recordado todas las cosas que le había dicho su abuela, pero no importaba que hiciera, al parecer había perdido el toque de las veelas, porque Bill no reaccionaba a nada. No caía bajo su control después de una mirada, su caminar no lo hipnotizaba y a pesar de que lo había intentado muchas veces sonreír como una veela no hacía que le invitara una cita.

Luego de tres meses en aquella pasantía Fleur no sabía qué más hacer, ella era hermosa, inteligente, se reía de sus historias, lo escuchaba y hasta lo ayudaba con favores personales como ir a buscar cosas que él olvidaba ¿Qué esperaba Bill Weasley que ella hiciera?

- Bill – le llamó la atención al chico decidida a arriesgarse a pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida - ¿Te puedo pgueguntag algo?

- Claro, lo que sea – respondió Bill quitando la vista de un cofre que parecía tener encantamientos de protección demasiado poderosos – pregunta.

- ¿Pog qué no tienes pagueja? - preguntó Fleur notando que el chico abría los ojos inmediatamente, quizá debió haber pensado mejor como abordar al chico – Si no quiegues guespondeg no te pgueocupes, digo, sé que es algo muy pegsonal.

- No te preocupes, tú me conoces, podemos hablar lo que sea – río el chico retomando la compostura y dejando de lado el cofre – La verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que por la misma razón que tú no tienes pareja, nos la pasamos encerrados aquí o saliendo a casas a romper encantamientos que no tenemos tiempo de, bueno, nada.

- ¿Y no te gustaguía salig con alguien? – preguntó la rubia arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que había salido de su boca – Digo, solo hay duendes en Guingotts.

- Y tú – le recordó el muchacho retomando la vista al cofre y riendo como siempre lo hacía– tú definitivamente no eres un duende.

- ¿Y Tú… - Fleur empezó a tartamudear, cada vez que le pasaba se asustaba porque no era algo normal en ella, su pálida tez empezaba a sonrojarse y la temperatura corporal se elevaba como si un dragón le hubiese lanzado fuego - ¿Tú quisiegas salig conmigo?

Bill se quedó congelado mirando el cofre sobre su escritorio, no respiraba y sentía que ninguno de sus músculos estaba reaccionando, su rostro estaba completamente quieto mirando el emblema del cofre intentando descifrar que era lo correcto para decir. La pregunta le había sorprendido, no tenía idea que Fleur su recatada ayudante con acento chistoso pudiese mirarlo de otra forma que no fuese la profesional.

- Pegdón, Bill, olvídalo, fue, fue una tonteguía – dijo la chica volviéndose a su escritorio intentando que no se notara el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado – Cgueo que mejog igué a buscag los infogmes de esta semana, estamos guetgasados.

Sin más Fleur se dirigió a la puerta para que Bill quien aun no se movía ni un milímetro no la viera, sentía un dolor enorme en el pecho pero seguía siendo Fleur Delacour y nadie debía verla perder la compostura.

- Fleur, espera – dijo al fin Bill – no te vayas.

Bill se levantó de su escritorio y la alcanzó antes de que abriera la puerta que daba al pasillo principal, el solo roce con la delicada piel de la mano de la francesa hizo que Bill sintiera una carga eléctrica inusual. Él no podía negar su hermosura, pero eso no era algo que le importaba, hace un tiempo que la conocía y le encantaba sus reacciones, sus gestos, su delicadeza, él no pensaba que ella quería a alguien como él.

Fleur sintió la cálida mano del pelirrojo y se sintió a salvo, era como si tenerlo cerca fuera algo natural. Ella entrecerraba los ojos dubitativa, intentando adivinar que estaba pensando Bill, pero no sabía si iba a besarle, si le diría que era algo inapropiado o que simplemente se disculparía por dejarla estar mal.

- Solo no esperes que me corte el cabello.

Fleur se relajó y pudo volver a respirar, sonrió dulcemente y en un arranque de felicidad se acercó a Bill y depositó un delicado pero firme beso en sus labios, no duró más de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que él entendiera que a Fleur no le importaba en lo más mínimo cómo llevara su cabello.

* * *

_Debo decir que es la primera vez que participo en un reto y que en mi vida había escrito algo sobre Bill o Fleur y me ha encantado, espero les gusten y disfruten, además de saber sus opiniones. Fleur fue maravillosa para trabajar, pero no creo que vuelva a escribirla, Bill por otro lado, creo que tiene un pasado poco abordado. _

_Recuerden soñar, volar y amar todos los dias. _

**_Simona Polle_**


End file.
